Talk:The Dead World/Issue 120/@comment-24068564-20140216074056
Jamie! The Dead World you did it! I can't wait for the New World and all but long post ahead! Will: One of the best protaganist i have ever seen.In issue 1 he was a myterious man that was able to survive by himself for 6 months giving him a lot of time to forget about his past.His transformation from the "Lone Wolf" to the leader of the group was amazing.His storylines were as good as his character my favourite being the "Post Natasha death".Through out the story I became really attached to him from his sense of humour all the way to his kind and dark side.Will was a very well written protaganist and was a great character.Hope to see him in New World :D Jamie: Okay first of all Jamie is my favourite character on the wiki and in issue 118 where he said "I am a survivor" i litteraly was chanting team "Jamie". His development throughout the series was amazing starting as a kid who blamed himself for the death of his family and ended up as a member of the group....Or a survivor :D.Jamie's character was my favourite especially his humour and his action scene's. TEAM JAMIE!!! And he better be in THE NEW WORLD. Bella:Up to her current date she was one of the coolest most badass character in the series starting from the motel all the way to being Jamie's teacher! Her relationship with Lewis was amazing one of my favourite couples in the series.After the deat of Bella i feel like her character changed completely and changed into one of the best characters ever.AGAIN GREAT CHARACTER. Okay so that was my top 3 characters in the story now my kinda review on the series: So the story started off with a really uniqe and badass introduction with Will basically saving a prostitute like lady.Will is heading for Charsleton where he plans to look for supllies and etc.You start off with flashbacks with Natasha leaving a man behind then having a choice to leave Will behind but she saves him.You wrote Will and Natasha's characters really well and their scenes were one of the most thrilling,exciting and sad moments were with them.Then you introduce a whole bunch of characters which if i get too deep into this comment would be too long.I love the story arc with Leon and everything leading up to it which connected to Riley attacking the motel.My favourite part of the series were when they were on the road and Georgetown battles which were amazing.The charles farm started slow in the first two issues but then things started getting excited and amazing one of my favourite issues were in that story arc.The story was good and I was happy that nobody died until Natasha.I was devistated when she found out she was pregnant i was sure she was going to make it but she didn't!Her deadth was well written which made really upset and even a tear rolled down my cheek after Will put her down.Everything felt like a blur after that (not in a bad way...I was just really upset) until you introduce Harris's camp! A few issues into the story arc i feel in love with the characters and really liked them.Now to the present... I honstly thought you would kill Will and Bella but you didn't which suprised me but i was glad that you didn't kill them.Love the dead world and can't wait for the NEW WORLD